Stay
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: A jily song fic: Stay by Rihanna It leads up to where James and Lily are finally together


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. **

**Song: Stay by Rihanna **

**I was told I'm not allowed to have the lyrics on here so wherever there's a break '-', then that's where the next verse is supposed to go. If you haven't heard the song, go look up the lyrics I guess. Sorry.**

* * *

Lily couldn't take it anymore. James had been ignoring her for almost a week now. Last week he told her he couldn't keep doing this. Whatever this was.

-Flashback-

"Goddamn it, Lily!" James shouted in the empty corridors as they made their nightly rounds as Head Boy and Girl. "I can't keep doing this! I just can't take it! You act like you want me and the you act like you hate me! I can't keep taking this rejection! I'm done!"

And Lily just stood there in complete shock. Unable to say or do anything. She thought he'd calm down and talk to her in the morning. But he didn't.

-End flashback-

Lily Evans ran up to James Potter in the Head's common room in a complete rage.

He was sitting on the couch working on potion's homework, in complete shock to see the red head run up to him like this. "Lily?"

"Dammit, James! You've been ignoring me for a week and all you can say is Lily?!" Lily shouted. "Do something! Talk to me! Show me something!"

"Lily..." James said calmly, setting his potions work on the table next to him. "If you dare, come a little closer. But I have to warn you, I'm never going to let you go."

Lily wasn't sure what to say or do. She felt like the room was spinning around both her and James. Or they were the ones spinning around and around and around. "What did I do?" She asked softly, not moving from her spot.

"You drive me absolutely mad with everything you do. And I just want, no I need you so badly, Lily! And I can't just be friends with you! I just can't take knowing you're never going to give me a chance!" James sighed.

"James..." Lily started. But he just cut her off.

"Don't, Lily..." He sighed again, standing up and starting to walk away.

"You have to know..." She whispered.

Lily watched him start to walk away and it made her heart heavy to see him leave. The way he stood talk as he walked with a certain stride just made her need him. "James." Lily said a bit louder. "I want you to stay... I need you to stay."

James turned around and dropped his books, striding back over to her. "I'm never going to let you go again, Lily." He whispered, pulling her in his arms. "This week was hell..."

Lily just stayed in his arms, realizing it was where she belonged. "I've wasted seven years pushing you away..." She whispered, holding onto him tightly.

"It's alright, Lily." James whispered. "I kept giving you all my love and you never asked for it...it's my fault. I'm sorry..."

Now she was sure of it. The room had completely stopped moving. Time stopped. Now it was just them. Just James and Lily spinning around and around. Together.

"You know now, don't you, James?" Lily whispered. "You have to know...tell me you know."

"What do I know, Lily?" James asked, wanting to hear her say it.

"I can't live without you, James..." She said a bit louder, finding her voice again. "The way you talk. The way you laugh. The way you move. I need all of that. Please stay... I want you to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lily." James kissed her forehead. "I'll always be here for you."

They held onto each other tightly; slowly feeling the emptiness be refilled. For James the emptiness was from Lily being out of his life for a week. And for Lily, it was James.

James was broken without her. He never thought he'd fall in love until he saw her. Lily Evans.

Lily needed to be saved from herself. She pushed everyone away and blew off her friends for her schoolwork. James was saving her and she knew she couldn't push any longer. They were getting caved in together. From now on, they were in it together.

_-._

"I can't live without you, Lily." James whispered, swaying back and forth with her in her arms. "I want you to stay..."

"I love you, James." Lily whispered, looking up into his eyes. "I'm here to stay."

"I love you too." James whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers just like he would do every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Author's note: this was my first songfic! Every time I hear it on the radio, I think of jily. Tell me what you think! I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on a Blackinnon one as well that I'll hopefully be uploading tonight. Reviews please?!**


End file.
